1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to maintenance and janitorial equipment, and more particularly, to a caddy for storing and transporting cleaning supplies.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Equipment for holding and transporting cleaning items is commercially available. One example of a bucket having storage receptacles is shown in my U.S. Design Pat. 350,632 which was issued on Sep. 13, 1994. Cleaning supplies, such as for example, spray bottles, towels, brushes and sponges, as well as other cleaning items suited to the type of maintenance/cleaning to be performed, may be required to be carried from room to room, such as, in office complexes, hotels, schools and other buildings.
Though caddy devices have been commercially produced, a need exists for an improved caddy device which facilitates holding and transporting items.